Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image data processing technologies, and in particular, to a method for processing digital image data and an apparatus for processing digital image data.
Related Art
With rapid development of science and technology, electronic devices are widely popular, of which the utilization rate thereof is getting higher and higher in people's work, study, daily communication and other aspects, in other words, the electronic devices are an indispensable part of people's life.
A user starts an image application of an electronic device, to drive image hardware to make image data. When the user post-processes the image data, it is necessary to start other professional image processing tools for processing, which has cumbersome operations, has a high operation threshold, and is very time-consuming.